parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of Disney 2000 sequel "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast *Ariel - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Prince Eric - Peter Pan *Baby Melody - Bonnie (Pokémon XY) *Melody - Sailor Moon *Max - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Young Flounder - Nemo (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) *Adult Flounder - Marlin (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Orville (The Rescuers) *King Triton - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Aquata - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Andrina - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Attina - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Adella - Mulan *Carlotta - Scullery Maid (The Sword in the Stone) *Grimsby - Professor Birch (Pokémon) *Flounder's Kids - ??? *Morgana - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Undertow - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Undertow (Size) - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cloak and Dagger - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Tip and Dash - Timothy Q. Mouse and Horton (Dumbo and Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) *Mother Penguin - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Baby Penguin - Marie (The Aristocats) *Undertow's Various Tranformations - Various Monsters (Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University), Huns (Mulan), Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2), Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), and Jumbaa (Lilo & Stitch), *Waiter who passes by Melody - Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Music Orchesta - Fife (Human) (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Waltzing Children - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Christoper Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Tanya (An American Tail), Angelique (Human) (Beauty and the Beast 2) Penny (The Rescuers) and Princess Tiger-Lily (Peter Pan), *Handsome Boy - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Music Conductor - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Music Orchesta - Keep on Marching (from Josh and the Big Wall) Scenes: #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Maleficent #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Maleficent/Losing the Locket #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Maleficent and Fidget's Confrontation #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Sailor Moon Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Mushu Tells Wendy About Sailor Moon #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Sailor Moon Meets Maleficent #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 13 - "For a Moment"/Maleficent's Diabolical Deception #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Sailor Moon Meets Timothy Q. Mouse and Horton #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return To The Sea Part 15 - Old Friends #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return To The Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return To The Sea Part 17 - Wendy's Big Mistake #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return To The Sea Part 18 - Showdown With the Maleficent #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return To The Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") #The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return To The Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World" (Chely Wright)) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs